


Irresistible

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Het, Vauge mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wakes up in the morning to find Gaila in his bed yet again. He is not pleased with this development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

Leonard awoke slowly, his entire body fighting the awakening process. His eyes fluttered a few times before finally settling on opening. A large yawn escaped him, and he stretched out in an attempt to pop his stiff joints. He groaned at the soreness in his lower back and thighs, slowly wracking his brain for a reason for them to ache like this. 

Sitting up, he found another body occupying his bed. Glancing over at the body blearily, he was only mildly surprised to find green skin and copper hair contrasting starkly with the white sheets. 

Last night’s events flooded back to him as he took in her heavily sleeping, naked form. They’d been drinking with Scotty and Jim, playing chess and laughing. Gaila had coaxed Leonard up to dance while Jim and Scotty laughed their asses off at him; Leonard had two left feet, and Gaila knew it, yet insisted on him dancing with her. 

He’d sat down next to Jim after that, leaning heavily on the other man. He’d been harboring a crush on Jim for several months now, and only seemed able to flirt when under the influence. 

Gaila, on the other had, had different ideas. 

She’d been flirting outrageously that night, touching and winking and throwing suggestive looks Leonard’s way. He’d ignored her, having already gone down this road four or five or nine times before. Each time they’d had sex, Gaila had gone and gossiped with Chapel and Rand about it, meaning the entire ship knew. Meaning Jim would rib him endlessly for days about it. (Although he couldn’t complain too much; Gaila had apparently had nothing but good things to say about Leonard’s technique in the bedroom. Still didn’t make him happy, though.)

She’d followed him back to his quarters for some reason or another (the finer details of the night were fuzzy), and next thing he knew, he’d been thrown backwards into his room, holding an armful of Orion who was kissing him very enthusiastically. 

He didn’t need to recall just where it went from there. The evidence was laid out in front of him. 

“Dammit…” he mumbled to himself. He was _not_ looking forward to Jim’s ribbing this go around. Carefully sliding out of bed and slipping on his boxers, he made his way to the bathroom. Once in the shower, he began to brace himself for that day’s teasing from Gaila and Jim. 

Sometimes, he really hated his friends. 


End file.
